Onsen
by Lune Percolate
Summary: Hyuuga selalu tahu bagaimana caranya agar Ayanami mau menuruti keinginannya. ONESHOOT, summary gak nyambung.


**Onsen**

**07 GHOST © Amemiya Yuki & Yukino Ichihara**

**Genre : **Romance / Humor

**Warning :** OOC, typo, **Shounen-Ai**

**Pairing : **AyanamiTeito HyuugaKonatsu, HaruseKuroyuri

**Summary :** Hyuuga selalu tahu bagaimana caranya agar Ayanami mau menuruti keinginannya. ONESHOOT, summary gak nyambung.

* * *

><p>"Hyuuga-san, sampai kapan Anda akan tertidur? Masih banyak berkas yang perlu ditandatangani dan di cap," kata seorang pemuda manis yang berambut kuning dan bermata coklat besar itu sambil menggoyangkan bahu dari seorang pemuda tinggi besar, memiliki rambut berwarna hitam dan mata biru tua yang selalu ditutupi kacamata hitam yang saat ini sedang tertidur di atas meja yang penuh dengan tumpukan kertas.<p>

"Hm…. Sebentar lagi Kona-chan," kata pemuda berambut hitam yang bernama Hyuuga itu, sementara orang yang dipanggil Kona-chan itu terdiam dan wajahnya berubah merah mendengar panggilan dari atasannya.

'Kona-chan?' pikir pemuda berambut hitam lainnya yang bernama Katsuragi yang sedang duduk di salah satu kursi sambil membaca salah satu kertas yang ada di atas meja.

"Hyuuga-san, bangun."

"Lima menit lagi Kona-chan~"

"Tapi sebentar lagi Ayanami-sama datang."

"Tenang saja, Aya-tan akan datang terlambat, Kona-chan~" kata Hyuuga lalu tertidur lagi.

"Tapi, Hyuuga-san…"

Mari kita tinggalkan dua orang ini lalu berpindah ke pojok ruangan dari tempat kerja Black Hawks.

"Ne~ Haruse… nyam… tidak biasanya… nyam… Ayanami-sama terlambat… nyam…" kata seorang anak laki-laki –atau perempuan- yang berambut pink dan memiliki mata yang seperti permen itu sambil memakan sebuah cake buatan begleiternya tersayang.

"Selesaikan dulu makanan Anda, Kuroyuri-sama. Mungkin Ayanami-sama sedang bersamanya, mengingat kejadian beberapa hari lalu yang membuat Ayanami-sama menjadi syok. Jadi mereka perlu waktu untuk bersama," jawab Haruse sambil membersihkan sisa makanan yang adadi sekitar mulut Kuroyuri menggunakan tangannya.

"Nyam… glek…. Kamu benar, aku berharap aku bisa punya adik," jawab Kuroyuri senang lalu mengambil sepotong cake lagi untuk dimakannya.

'Kejadian beberapa hari lalu? Waktu untuk bersama? Adik? Sepertinya banyak hal yang terjadi selama aku tidak ada,' pikir Katsuragi lagi. Setelah berpikir begitu, Katsuragi kembali berkutat dengan berkas-berkas yang tidak ada habisnya itu.

BRAK!

Terdengar sebuah pintu terbuka dan hal itu membuat pemuda berkacamata hitam yang sedari tadi tertidur menjadi terbangun gara-gara suara tersebut.

Dari pintu yang terbuka itu nampaklah dua orang yang berbeda postur tubuhnya berjalan beriringan masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut.

"Oh, Aya-tan selamat datang," kata Hyuuga begitu melihat Ayanami masuk ke dalam ruangan.

"Hyuuga," kata pemuda tampan ini –yangmembuatauthorjatuhcinta- singkat padat dan jelas.

"Ada apa Aya-tan?" tanya Hyuuga, sementara Konatsu yang notabene adalah begleiternya cemas dengan bagaimana nasib atasannya itu.

"Kacamatamu miring," kata Ayanami.

"Eh?" kata Hyuuga bingung.

"Ikut denganku," kata Ayanami lalu keluar dari ruangan kerja Black Hawks dan diikuti oleh Hyuuga.

Begitu pintu tertutup, terdengar suara seperti ini :

CTARRR!

"Maafkan aku Aya-tan~"

"Dilarang tertidur saat bekerja."

CTARRR!

"Uwaaaa… Aya-tan sakit~"

CTARRR! CTARRR!

"Baik… baik… aku tak akan mengulanginya."

Setelah selesai 'bermain-main' dengan Hyuuga, Ayanami segera masuk kembali ke dalam ruang kerja lalu segera berkutat dengan tumpukan kertas yang menggunung dan harus selesai dalam minggu ini. Setelah Ayanami duduk di samping begleiternya, Hyuuga masuk ke dalam ruangan dengan penuh luka di wajahnya.

Sepuluh menit berlalu, di saat semua anggota Black Hawks berkutat dengan berkas-berkas yang menggunung itu, Hyuuga justru hanya melihat teman-teman se-tim-nya menandatangain dan memberikan cap pada berkas-berkas tersebut sambil menguap karena bosan.

"Aya-tan~" panggil Hyuuga yang dijawab dengan sebuah lirikan dari Ayanami.

"Ayo kita berlibur," kata Hyuuga begitu melihat lirikan mata dari Ayanami.

"Tidak," jawab Ayanami tegas.

"Apa kamu tidak ingin liburan, Teito-kun?" tanya Hyuuga pada begleiternya Ayanami.

"Liburan ya…. Semenjak aku masuk sini aku memang tak pernah liburan," jawab Teito sambil menghentikan pekerjaanya.

"Jadi…" kata Hyuuga.

"Kurasa kita memang butuh liburan, tapi mengingat pekerjaan kita tidak selesai-selesai mau bagaimana lagi," kata Teito.

"Aya-tan~ Kamu dengar kan? Teito-kun ingin liburan~" rengek Hyuuga ke Ayanami.

"Setelah berkas yang ada di sini habis," jawab Ayanami. Mendengar jawaban dari Ayanami, Hyuuga hanya tersenyum lebar. Sementara Katsuragi yang baru beberapa hari tidak ada di markas terkejut melihat perubahan sikap Ayanami.

"Selama kamu tidak ada di sini, banyak hal yang terjadi," bisik Kuroyuri ke Katsuragi.

Dua hari kemudian.

"Liburan!" teriak Hyuuga begitu menyelesaikan semua berkas yang tadinya menggunung di atas meja.

"Sudah kuduga hasilnya akan seperti ini," kata Konatsu pelan.

"Ayo kita ke onsen," kata Hyuuga semangat.

"Aku tak menyangka kalau Hyuuga-san bisa bekerja secepat itu," kata Teito dengan nada tak percaya.

"Nanti kalau di sana, gosokan punggungku ya," kata Kuroyuri ke Teito sambil memeluk leher Teito.

"Iya, Kuroyuri-kun," jawab Teito ke Kuroyuri yang saat ini berada dalam gendongannya.

"Ayo kita ke distrik 7!" kata Hyuuga semangat.

"Ah, Katsuragi-san ada dimana?" tanya Konatsu begitu sadar kalau Katsuragi tidak ada dalam pandangannya.

"Dia ada urusan, makanya tidak bisa ikut dengan kita," jawab Haruse.

"Sayang, padahal yang namanya liburan itu kan sangat jarang," kata Konatsu agak sedih.

"Kona-chan~ kok sedih? Ini liburan lo… liburan…" kata Hyuuga dengan semangat 45.

"Berhenti memanggilku Kona-chan, Hyuuga-san!"

"Aih~ memangnya kenapa Kona-chan?"

"Berhenti memanggilku Kona-chan!"

"Tapi, aku lebih suka memanggilmu dengan panggilan seperti itu."

"Ehem! Teito, ikut denganku!" kata Ayanami menghentikan pertengkaran kecil di antara Hyuuga dan Ayanami.

"Eh, iya," jawab Teito sambil menurunkan Kuroyuri dari gendongannya lalu segera mengikuti Ayanami.

"Mereka mau kemana?" tanya Konatsu.

"Bikin adik, hehehe…. Haruse, aku lapar," kata Kuroyuri senang lalu pergi menuju dapur diikuti oleh Haruse.

"Ah~ ini baru yang namanya liburan," kata Hyuuga begitu masuk ke dalam kolam.

"Benar. Hangat," jawab Konatsu setelah masuk ke dalam kolam yang sama.

"Loh, Ayanami-sama dan Teito-kun dimana? Aku tak melihat mereka begitu kita sampai di distrik 7 ini," kata Haruse yang sudah ada di kolam. Begitu mendengar perkataan Haruse, Hyuuga segera bangkit berdiri lalu keluar dari kolam lalu pergi entah kemana. Sementara Haruse dan Konatsu bingung melihat tingkah Hyuuga, sementara Kuroyuri, dia sedang asyik bermain air.

Di suatu tempat

"Ah… Ayanami-sama… hen… hentikan…."

"Panggil aku Ayanami, Teito."

"A… Ayanami… ah…"

"Berteriaklah sekencang mungkin, di sini hanya ada kita berdua. Tenang saja."

"Ah… Ayanami… aku…."

'Hm… jadi seperti itu, sepertinya aku bisa mencobanya dengan Kona-chan. Aya-tan memang selalu menginspirasiku,' pikir seseorang yang mengintip kebejatan Ayanami yang tak pernah diperlihatkan ke siapapun kecuali dua orang.

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>


End file.
